Who I choose
by daysi73
Summary: Paul and Rachel have been sweethearts since high school. What happens when he imprints? Will he be able to deal with it? Rated M for future lemons and language. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First meeting

PPOV

So needless to say that life has been interesting so far. My dad left me when I was a kid, my mother hated me because my dad left, I found out a few years ago that I phase into a giant dog and kill vampires and I was not happy with my girlfriend.

Rachel was Jacob Black's older sister and we had been dating since high school. The first few years had been great, but now that we have been together for ten years and living together for three of those years, things weren't so good anymore. We fought constantly. Jacob and I never really got along, but I had to obey him because he was my alpha. All the descendents from the last pack phased into giant wolves and Jake's great grandfather was the last alpha.

What made it harder is that we could read each other's thoughts and Jake could see every fight we had and every time I made Rachel cry. I didn't do it intentionally. She was just so emotional. I couldn't say anything to her without her getting all weepy. I knew she wasn't happy either, but neither one of us were doing anything about it.

Jake didn't understand. He had Bella, the former leech lover. Her vampire left and when Jake phased he imprinted on her. Oh yeah that is just another one of the great(HA!) things we could do. For some reason our wolves were able to find our soul mate. We would see her and all of the sudden nothing else mattered but her. It was like some cosmic ball and chain making our screwed up lives even more screwed up. I didn't want the universe deciding who I was supposed to be with. Needless to say Rachel was not my imprint and that was a major cause for our fights. I never wanted to imprint. I saw the pussies it made Jake, Sam, and Jared into. I love Rachel, but no woman is going to make me that gaga over her.

Normally we couldn't tell anyone but our imprints our secret, but Jake said since Rachel was his sister that it was ok to tell her. She freaked out at first, but soon adjusted. We were fine till Jake blabbed about imprinting. Now it just seemed she was waiting with baited breath for me to find the "woman of my dreams" and leave her high and dry. It hadn't happened yet so I doubt I will ever imprint. Jake has asked me several times to break up with Rachel to spare her heart, if the imprint happens. So I should be alone because I may imprint one day? FUCK THAT!

Ok so I need to calm down some. I am in the house and if I phase here Rachel will kill me. Now she wants me to go to the grocery store with her. I am hating life right now. Maybe I should rethink that breaking up with Rachel thing.

Cheri POV

Well SHIT! How the hell am I supposed to get anything done and get to the grocery store with asshole sleeping all day. I have this stupid party to plan for his job, get my homework done, and pick up the dog from the kennel. Kirby could at least get up and help me.

I finished cleaning the bathroom and headed into the shower . After letting the hot water soothe my tense muscles I got out and headed to our room to get dressed. Kirby was still sleeping. I had enough of this. This party was for his job and I will be damned if he was gonna sleep all day. I pulled the covers off of his body without care if he became cold or not and was greeted with the most ferocious growl.

"What the fuck Cheri?"

"You have been asleep all morning and I need your help."

"With what?"

"Oh gee I don't know. Getting this house ready for your friends and co-workers? Going to get your dog?"

"You know what Cheri. You really are a bitch sometimes"

"Thank you!"

"Fuck you Cheri"

"Yeah asshole I love you too. I am going to the grocery store. I expect you to be awake when I get back and that you have gone to get that monstrous mutt of yours"

"Whatever"

I stormed out of the bedroom with tears in my eyes. We used to be so in love. He was so nice when we first met. Now five years later he has become the biggest asshole. I don't think he even loves me anymore. I guess I stay cause I am comfortable and have no where else to go. So for now till I graduate from nursing school I am stuck in a loveless relationship.

I walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart and started walking around trying to figure out what I wanted to cook for this party. It was ridiculous that out of all the people in Kirby's office no one else ever volunteered. Every year I swore it was the last time I was doing the party and every year I got suckered into doing to again.

I headed to the dairy section and as soon as I turned the corner I bumped into something warm and hard. I know that sounds kind of pornographic, but it was quite innocent. I couldn't imagine what could have struck with such a force that it almost threw me on my ass. When I looked up to see the obstacle in my way I was met by the most fierce, beautiful piercing eyes I have seen. As soon as he locked eyes with mine I could feel the earth shift. He must have felt it too because he gasped and took a step back to look at me. Suddenly as if we had entered another dimension, those once beautiful fierce eyes became cold and unfeeling.

"You should really watch where you are going." The cold voice spit out as he turned his beautiful face from mine. I couldn't believe this stranger could be so rude.

"I'm sorry" I stuttered back.

"Yeah ok. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm Paul."

"Cheri"

He stood there for a second just taking in my appearance and I could swear I could see the light go back into his eyes for just a second. Then as if he realized he was staring his eyes turned cold again. What was with this strange man. One second he look at me as if the world had revolved around me and the next minute he was unfeeling. I was intrigued and insulted at the same time. I wanted to know more about him and I wanted him to disappear. As if my thoughts were answered a beautiful woman walked up to him and laced her arm through his. She glared at me as if I was trying to steal her soul. Paul grabbed her hand and looked at me as if he didn't want to leave my sight. Again in an instant he was cold and distant and was heading for the door at lightning speed. I didn't know what to think and it took me a minute to gather my thoughts. I finished my shopping and went home.

PPOV

I was walking through the dairy section just minding my own business when I felt this little bump. With me being as strong and as hard as my body is I don't feel much when someone walks into me, but I felt this for some reason. I looked up at the person who walked into me and within seconds my world changed. Standing before me was a beauty that could not be described. This woman had long curly brown hair, bluish-gray eyes that glowed showing her soul, beautiful heart shaped face, and a body to kill for. She was everything to me and nothing else mattered anymore. I wanted to protect her, love her, spend my life with her. SHIT! I JUST IMPRINTED!

Once I realized what had happed I looked at her with disgust. How dare this frail, strange woman come and change my life just like that. Why was this woman the one for me. What could she do for me. Hmmm…..what could she do for her. She has some great lips. Ugh Paul stop thinking with your dick. This is your imprint. I couldn't help what happened next. I yelled at her for bumping into me. She looked mortified that I was so mean to her. Damn it I just hurt my imprint. How could I do that to the woman who I meant to share my life with. I told her I was sorry and that I was Paul and then she graced me with name….."CHERI" It was like hearing from angels. Now to find a way to make her love me.

What the hell am I saying? I don't want this. I hate imprinting and what about….Oh shit here comes Rachel. Will she know I imprinted? Here goes nothing.

Rachel came up and laced her arm through mine. Clearly threatened by the immaculate beauty in front of me. She glared at Cheri as if she would rip her eyes out if she could.. I knew it was time to go and that I had to get Rachel out of there before she realized. I was gonna have to learn to block my thoughts too, so that the guys wouldn't know. FUCK! I didn't want to leave my sweet Cheri. I wanted to know more about her. I wasnted to run my finger along the smooth curve of her face. UGH DAMN IMPRINTING! I don't know this girl. She is nothing to me. I stared at her as if she was the devil herself and felt my heart being ripped out knowing I may never see her again.

We turned around to walk out and I turned around one more time. I almost ran back to her at the sight I saw before me. Her eyes were welled with tears. I could feel the pull to her and I longed for her to love me as I loved her. Loved her? I don't know her. I decided that instant that I wouldn't let this change my life. Cheri didn't know me and this meeting wouldn't change her life. No one had to know about her and I could go on living my miserable life with a woman I no longer loved.

WOW! Did I just admit I don't love Rachel? See what imprinting will do. I would always care about Rachel, but there was no romance left there anymore. I looked at Cheri one more time and walked out of the grocery store feeling my heart breaking knowing I would never see her again. The car ride home was going to be a blast

"Paul who was that woman?"

"I don't know Rach. Just some girl that bumped into me."

"You imprinted! Didn't you?"

"What? No! I didn't imprint" There goes my heart strings. I can feel them stretching. "She was just a girl" PAIN!

"Are you sure?"

"Rachel don't you think I would know if I imprinted?"

"I guess. You just seem different"

"Whatever. Can we just go home. I am not feeling so good right now."

And just like that the darkness started to take over. I would never be the same again. Part of me wanted to bolt out of that car to look for Cheri, but I didn't listen. I just kept staring at the blank road, realizing that was what my life would be without her. Blank!

Cheri POV

I got home and was in a funk. What did Paul do to me. I could still feel my body tingling just from being close to him. Then there was the tremendous pain in my heart that I felt the minute he walked away.

I walked into the house and there was Kirby. Sitting on the couch doing nothing as usual. I looked at him and realized there was absolutely no feelings there. Just bitterness that I had to spend my life with a man I didn't love. A man that wasn't Paul. Oh man did I just think that. I don't even know Paul and he obviously has a pretty serious girlfriend.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean Kirby?"

"You seem different to me. Like you heart is gone"

"My heart has been gone for a long time Kirb. Face it you don't love me anymore. We are just comfortable and scared to leave each other."

"Cheri My God! That is not true. I love you more than I could love anyone. I know I have been an asshole. I am so sorry! I will do everything to make it up to you."

I was floored. Here Kirby was declaring his love for me and all I could think about was how I wanted it to be Paul. Not Kirby. Ugh I really was a bitch!

Kirby got up and started to help me with unpacking groceries and getting ready for the party. Maybe this could work after all. I don't know. I do know that I needed to see Paul again…..and soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Need

PPOV

Fuck! I still can't believe I imprinted. I lied to Rachel about it and I have been doing everything I can to block my thoughts when I am phased, patrolling with Jacob. He would kill me if he knew I imprinted and didn't tell Rachel. I couldn't tell her. It was her biggest fear. As unhappy as we seemed to be, I couldn't break her heart like that. Now the question was what do I do? I needed to see Cheri again. I could still smell her scent. It was marked in my memory.

I wanted to know more about her. Where did she live? What did she do for work? Did she have a boyfriend?(GRRRR) I needed answers and I needed them now. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her was her brown curls and her gorgeous eyes. They were so different from anyone's eyes I had seen before. The bluish-gray color of her eyes was haunting my dreams. I didn't know what else to do so I made an excuse to go out. I had to get away from Rachel for a few hours. I know that sounds shitty, but she was clouding my thoughts. I felt bad enough that I was lying to her.

I didn't know where I was driving too till I wound up at the grocery store I met Cheri at yesterday. The chances of her being here were slim to none, but I needed some sort of reminder that she was real. I walked around not really looking for anything in particular. This was stupid. Here I am in a fucking grocery store looking for my imprint. How pathetic could I be. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her familiar face. Without consent my feet started leading me to her. She turned around and saw me approaching and I could swear she blushed. That was kind of a good sign. Right?

"We have to stop meeting like this." I told her chuckling

"Really. If I didn't know any better I would think you were stalking me Paul."

I didn't hear anything else she said after my name rolled off her lips in the sexiest manner. I was a goner. I could imagine what it would be like to taste her lips. Run her fingers through her long, beautiful hair. Feel her body up against mine. Holy Shit what is wrong with me. I am PAUL tough, angry, asshole werewolf, not this pussy that seemed to take my place.

"Paul?"

"huh?"

"I asked you if you lived nearby"

"Um….oh. Right! I live in La Push"

"Oh! My cousin Embry lives in La Push. Do you know him?"

Wait! Embry! How fucked up could this be? There was only one Embry in La Push and that was Embry Call. Jake's best friend. GREAT! But this girl isn't Quileute.

"Embry Call is your cousin? You don't look Quileute"

"I'm not. I am adopted. His mother is my aunt."

"Oh. Well small world."

"Very! So what are you doing in Forks?"

I needed to feel her against me. This was killing me. Did I ask her out even though I was involved with Rachel? Did I invite her down for a bonfire since she was Embry's cousin? What the fuck!

"Um I had to come get some milk" DUMBASS

"They don't have milk on the reservation?"

"Uh….I guess they do" All I wanted to tell her is that I was looking for her and took my chances coming here hoping she would be here.

"Ok. Paul you are very strange. But I like you!"

SHE LIKES ME! WOOHOO!

"Thanks Cheri. I like you too. Maybe we can go out sometime?"

She got this look in her face like she wanted to but that something was holding her back.

"Paul I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry. If things were different I would say yes in a heartbeat"

Of course she had a boyfriend. How could a gorgeous girl like her not have a boyfriend. I could feel myself starting to shake. No one else should be able to touch her creamy white skin but me. I needed to calm down or I was going to phase in the store. BREATHE DAMNIT!

"Well listen Cheri. He is a very lucky man. I still want to give you my phone number though. You know if you never need to get in touch with Embry or something" JEEZ THAT WAS DUMB

"I don't think he thinks he is very lucky sometimes, but anyway….I would love to take your number. Incase I need to find Embry" She winked at me.

CPOV

What the hell am I doing. Kirby is sitting at home waiting for me and I am here flirting with a guy I met once. UGH! How could I not flirt with him though. He was amazing and he knows Embry. How weird. I have to admit Embry and I weren't close at all. He was a major ass when he was younger and I haven't seem him in years, but I may need to re-evaluate our familial ties if it meant seeing Paul more often. His bronze skin called out to me. I could get lost in his deep brown eyes for hours. Just thinking about his warm body pressed up against mine….KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY! Did you forget you have a boyfriend? I can fantasize though.

He seemed really shaken that I had a boyfriend. I mean seriously. A dream like him doesn't have a girl? Unless he is that guy that has lots of girls. Maybe I could be one of them….Damnit Cheri focus! He did ask for my number though. Would it hurt to have coffee with him once? No. It is not like Kirby doesn't go out with his female friends. I can have male friends. HOT MALE FRIENDS! GAH!

"Paul I guess we could go out for coffee" I am asking for it.(HEEHEE)

"Uh…I am not much of a coffee drinker, but I would love to just go spend time with you"

Did he just say that? What am I doing? Think Cheri. If you do this there may not be any going back. Could I really live with myself if something happened? Could I live with myself if I didn't go with him? Decisions, Decisions!

PPOV

WOW! She just asked me to have coffee with her. I am going on a date with my imprint. I cant believe…..that I am about to do this to Rachel. She doesn't deserve this. She has been nothing but supportive of me. I just don't love her anymore. But I couldn't say no to Cheri either. Any time with her was amazing. I couldn't let Rachel get in the way. Besides, she has a boyfriend and I am sure this is just a friendly meeting.

"When would you like to go?"

"Well I have school everyday but Friday, which is tomorrow. What if we meet around 2?"

"Perfect. The coffee shop here?"

"Actually I need to go to Port Angeles tomorrow to do some school shopping. Do you want to go and we can get coffee there?"

Spend the day with my imprint! ABSOFRIGGINLUTELY!

"Uh sure that would be cool"

"Great! I could pick you up say around 10"

"UH! NO!"

She is gonna think you are a lunatic. I couldn't have her pick me up on the rez. What if Jake saw us.

"How about I pick you up?"

"Um….sure! Here's my address! I wont keep you all day I swear!"

Please keep me all day! Ravage me my beautiful Cheri. Thank goodness she can't hear my inner monologue!

"Alright! Well I will see you around 10 tomorrow morning. Have a good one Paul"

"Um….you too Cheri. See you tomorrow morning"

And then the darkness took over again as she walked out the door. I had to go home. I had been gone for hours and I didn't feel like dealing with Rachel. Just then my text message alert went off.

_Where are you? Do you plan on coming home tonight asshole?_

_Yes Rach. I just needed some air. I am on my way home now._

_Whatever!_

It was gonna be a great night at my house. YIPEE! Tomorrow though would be heaven on earth!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Desire

PPOV

Last night was a nightmare. Rachel was on my ass all fucking night.

"_where were you Paul? What were you doing? You were gone a long time"_

When did she become my warden? I hated doing this to her. I just couldn't break her heart right now. As soon as I told her that I imprinted she would hate me. Not to mention Jake would kill me. Anyway enough about this sad shit. I was picking Cheri up in an hour and I need to get ready. What do you wear on your first sorta date with your imprint? I am such a girl!

I got dressed and headed out to my car. Just when I thought it was safe.

"Hey Paul!" Jake said "Where ya going man?"

Why me? Why? Did I do something that bad in my past life?

"Uh. I'm going to Port Angeles for the day dude"

"Um….ok. You hate Port Angeles."

"Yeah well I got an offer I cant refuse"

"An offer for what? Is working at the mechanic shop not enough anymore?"

"No its not like that. I just need to get out for the day"

"Things still tough with Rach?"

"Jake I really don't want to talk to you about my relationship with your sister. Its kinda creepy."

"Alright dude! Have fun. Don't forget you have patrol in the morning?"

Seriously how could I forget that. Jake was a little spacey sometimes, but all in all he was a great guy. Shit I was late. It was 9:45 and it took about 20 minutes to get to Forks. Way to make a good first impression Paul!

CPOV

Crap! Why am I so fucking nervous? This isn't a date. It is just two people have coffee, an hour from where they live. It is not like we are sleeping together, but oh man Paul is just FUCKABLE! TOTALLY FUCKABLE…ok down girl. He will be here in a few minutes and you don't want to jump him when he gets out of the car.

What the hell are we gonna talk about anyway. I don't really know him except for bumping into him twice at the grocery store. Which was just weird. I know La Push is a small town, but I am sure they have milk. Could he have been looking for me? NAH!

PPOV

I pulled up to the house and it looked like there was only one car in the driveway. Good! That meant her boyfriend(GRRRR) wasn't here. It was a cute house. Not my taste really, but cute. DUDE WHERE ARE YOUR BALLS? A CUTE HOUSE? REALLY? DID YOU TURN INTO MARTHA STEWART OVER NIGHT?

I checked myself in the mirror quick and got out of the car. Cheri was already walking out of the door when I reached the front porch. She was gorgeous. Her hair was framed around her face and her eyes sprung out and attached to my soul. She was a dream. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. Drag her back into the house and make love to her all fucking day. Jeez! BIG HAIRY FAT WOMEN! BIG HAIRY FAT WOMEN! Yeah that was helping the growing hard on that I had. Good thing I had decided to wear baggy jeans.

"Hey Paul!" She had the sweetest voice.

"Hey Cheri. Ready to go?"

"Yep"

We got into the car and at first it was kinda uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. I did catch her glancing at me every few minutes though.

"So…uh what kind of music do you like Cheri?"

"Well a little of everything. My music taste really varies. I like R&B, some rap, country….anything by classical and real heavy metal. You?"

"Pretty much the same. Not really so much into the whole country music thing.""Country is pretty good. It tells a story""Oh yeah….Well…..I found my wife with another man, so I kicked my dog and drank some moonshine"

"Paul you are an idiot" She said as she laughed. It was like bells playing the most beautiful music.

"Yeah I admit it I can be a dork. But you still think I am cute.""Yeah I do" She said and blushed. Lord how was I gonna make it through the rest of the day without touching her.

"So what do you do like for work Paul?"

Ok inner monologue go: Well I turn into a big hairy wolf when I get mad and kill vampires. You know your everyday normal shit.

"I am a mechanic. How about you?"

"I am working in customer service right now, but I am going to school to be a medical assistant."

"Oh cool. So you like get to stick thermometers up old people's asses all day huh?"

She just looked at me and shook her head. "No Paul. Not all day. Why you wanna volunteer your ass?"

"NO WAY!"

"That's what I thought"

The rest of the ride we spent teasing each other back and forth. It was amazing.

We got to Port Angeles and walked around for a few hours. I think Cheri stopped at every store. I thought Rachel shopped a lot. Shit did I have to think of Rachel right now. I know I sound like an ass but I kind of feel guilty doing this.

"Ready to eat?"

"You have no idea. Did you get all of your shopping done? I mean I think you missed a few stores."

"Jackass!" She said as she batted her eyes at me. This girl was going to kill me

We walked a little further and stopped at a small café for lunch. I insisted on paying and after arguing with her about for five minutes she finally gave in. I think I just met my match.

"So we should head back. I have to work early in the morning" Patrolling to make sure no vampires come on our land.

"Sure. I need to do some things anyway."

We drove back talking about nothing in particular. Her boyfriend's car still wasn't there when we got back and I knew this was my chance. I got out and opened her door and walked her to the house.

"I really had a good time today Paul"

"Me too"

She leaned into the kiss my cheek and I turned my head towards her just as she was ready to touch her sweet lips to me and kissed her. She backed up at first and just stared at me. Shit! I just fucked that up. I guess I should have just let her kiss my cheek, but before I knew it she had dropped her bags and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I have never in my life been so turned on. I wound up having to pull away before I took her right here in the steps.

"WOW! That was was um…"

"Magical" She said as she blushed.

"yeah it was. Can I see you again?"

"Paul I don't know. I really like you, but I live with someone else. It isn't right"

"I know honey. I live with my girlfriend too, but I just cant stay away from you"

"So you do have a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"you never asked."

"True and this isn't fair to them. Paul if this had been another time I would have let you sweep me off my feet."

"Cheri, please. I know we just met but I need to see you again. We will figure this all out. I promise"

"Paul…I…I don't know how this is possible but I am already falling hard for you and I barely know you. It is scary."

"I know. I feel the same way" Of course what she didn't know was that this was the imprint making her feel that way. Kinda makes me feel guilty. I don't want to break up a relationship. "I understand that you don't want to hurt your boyfriend. I don't want to hurt Rachel either, but it is like we are destined to be together."

"So Rachel. That is the girl you were with in the grocery store"

"Yeah. That's her."

"Ok so…..I really do like you a lot and although it is against my better judgment I will go out with you again, but it will have to be like we did today. I don't want Kirby to catch me."

"OK. Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah"

I didn't even think about it. I just grabbed her in my arms and placed my lips against hers. I backed her up against the front door and wrapped my hands in her hair as I licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I could taste how sweet she was. I was in pure heaven and hell at the same time. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to.

"Uh….so….um" She said as she struggled for words. "When do you want to go out again?"

"How about Friday night? We can catch a move in Port Angeles"

"Ok. See you then."

"See you then baby!"

I kissed the top of her head and dragged myself away as I watched her walk into her house. I drove home in complete bliss till I pulled up to the driveway and realized Rachel was sitting outside.

"So my amazing asshole of a boyfriend. Where the fuck have you been?"

"I just went out for the day. Come on Rachel. We both needed some space for a few hours."

"Whatever. You are such a dick"

"You know Rachel. I am gonna go for a fun. I don't need this shit."

I ran into the woods and stripped my clothes. I realized no one else was phased and I was alone with my thoughts. Thank goodness. I started thinking of my day with Cheri and how much fun I had today. How easy things were. How great that kiss was, the kiss with my imprint.

The next thing I knew I was being thrown against a tree and Jake was clawing at me. Shit I was so deep in though I didn't feel him phase in. He was relentless in his beating and finally just started screaming at me through my thoughts and swiping me with his paws until I was almost unconscious. Normally I would have fought back but I knew I was wrong and I had it coming

_When did you imprint fucker? Were you ever gonna tell me? Or Rachel. What the fuck man. You cheated on my sister._

_I didn't cheat on her Jake. Calm down!_

_Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. I just saw you kissing a girl, passionately that was not my sister and you want me to calm down? Fuck you!_

_Jake, You know that imprinting is Rachel's biggest fear._

_So you make it worse by going out with this girl behind her back and then kissing her on top of it? You need to tell Rachel, tonight._

_I can't Jake. It is gonna kill her. I know what I did was wrong today, but I had to see her._

_You have already killed her by going behind her back Paul. YOU WILL TELL HER TONIGHT. PHASE BACK AND LET'S GO TO YOUR HOUSE. NOW!_

And that was it. I couldn't refuse the alpha's order. I was telling Rachel tonight and she would hate me. Jake phased out and got dressed as he waited for me. I am a dead man.

I phased back and limped over to my shorts. Jake broke my leg, nose and arm when he threw me against the tree and beat me but I was already healing and could walk ok. He just stood there glaring at me. I hated that I hurt them, but what was I supposed to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truth

PPOV

We were reaching my house way too fast. I hadn't even planned out what I was going to say to Rachel. I just hope she doesn't try to smack me. She tried to do that once and broke her hand. If she hadn't told Jake she tried to hit me I think he would have killed me. Every once in a while Jake would give me dirty looks. I didn't think he would ever forgive me and I know Rachel wont.

We got to the front door and Jake opened it like he lived there. Being a werewolf I don't get scared of things easily, but I have to admit. I was a little scared of Rachel's wrath. The only thing after this holding me back from starting a relationship with Cheri now would be her boyfriend. Well…here goes nothing.

"Rachel!" Jake called

"Hey Jake. What are you doing…..here" She could tell by the look on my face that this was not a friendly visit.

"What's going on Jake?"

"Paul has something to tell you Rach"

"Well? What Paul? What could you possibly had to tell me that you needed my brother here to protect you?"

"I…um….I….imprinted" I half whispered.

"I knew it. You asshole. I knew you imprinted the other day and you lied to me"

"Rachel what did you want me to say? I didn't want to hurt you"

"And you think lying to me wouldn't hurt me?"

"Rach"

"Is that why you are here Jake? I want to know everything and then Paul I want you to get your stuff and get the fuck out"

Shit! I knew she was gonna kick me out. I have no where to go. She absolutely hates me, though I shouldn't expect anything else. Of course all I could think about was Cheri. I hated that Rachel meant so little to me now. It is not that I didn't care about her at all, I just didn't see her anymore.

"Well Paul! I'm waiting"

"Ok. OK! I imprinted on the girl at the grocery store. I didn't want to tell you cause I knew you would be upset and our relationship had been strained enough. Did you really think I wanted to make your worst fear come true Rach?"

"Paul I don't really care what you thought you were doing and don't call me Rach anymore. You don't get to call me that"

"Sorry!"

"Were you ever going to tell me? Were you just gonna string me along hoping maybe I would figure it out and make it easy on you?"

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. The situation is complicated. I don't want to talk to you about this. It is just gonna hurt you more"

I didn't want to tell her why I stayed. That I couldn't be with Cheri right now cause of her boyfriend, but that I had no where else to go. I knew Jake was going to make me tell her about meeting her in Port Angeles and kissing her. Mmmmm…kissing her. I miss her so much right now it hurts.

"I think I deserve the right to know everything Paul. You have already hurt me enough. What is another few stabs with the knife you are carrying gonna hurt now"

"Ok. Can we at least sit down?"

"Whatever"

"So….as you know we went to the grocery store last week and that is when I imprinted on her"

"She doesn't have a name Paul?"

"Of course she does. Her name is Cheri. Anyway I was really pissed about the whole thing. You know I never wanted to imprint. I know what we had wasn't perfect, but I still didn't want to imprint. I didn't want to hurt you. I loved you because I fell in love with you. I don't want to love her because the universe says I have to. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. The other day when I went out, I went back to the grocery store, hoping I would see her there. Amazingly she was there and we talked. When I said the situation is not ideal I meant she has a boyfriend and I don't know what I am gonna do about it."

"Ok Paul I get it you had to see her."

"Well."

"Paul" Jake looked at me. "Don't you have something else you need to tell Rachel?"

Damn asshole. Was he trying to get his sister to punch me. As soon I as I told her about our day in Port Angeles she was gonna freak. If there is one thing I know it is Rachel does not think things through. She kicks ass and asks questions later.

"Paul?" She looked at me. I felt so bad. I could see the tears forming in her eyes and there was no way to make them stop.

"We went to Port Angeles today.""WHAT? SO WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME IS THAT YOU WENT ONA DATE? DID YOU FUCK HER PAUL?"

"No. We kissed and that was it"

"OH THAT WAS IT? YOU COULDN'T WAIT TO BREAK UP WITH ME TO PUT YOUR HANDS ALL OVER THAT CHEAP WHORE?"

"TAKE IT BACK RACHEL. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. NONE OF THIS IS HER FAULT. DO NOT CALL HER A WHORE"

Before I could stop it I saw Rachel flying towards me. Jake tried to reach out and grab her and she shrugged him off. If it wasn't for the fact that she was screaming I would have never known that she punched me. Damnit it I thought she learned the first time. She broke her fucking hand and it was all my fault of course.

"Rachel are you ok?" I asked her knowing she was in pain for more than just her hand.

"You're kidding right? No I am not ok. I don't want to discuss this anymore Paul. Just get out. Go see your imprint. Oh wait you can't. She is probably fucking her boyfriend as we speak"

I have never wanted to hit a woman in my life. EVER. But at that moment I wanted to wrap my hands around Rachel's neck. Does she not know how hard it is for me knowing that Cheri is with her boyfriend more than she is with me? Of course she does. It is just he way of lashing out. If I could help it though Kirby would be out of the picture and soon.

I turned around to look at Rachel and Jake was comforting her. He nodded his head at me and I walked out of the house. Before I shut the door I looked at Rachel, the girl I used to be head over heels in love with one last time. A tear rolled down my face and I ran to my car and just drove. I knew exactly where I was going.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dealing with the pain

RPOV

I have been sitting the house for over a week wondering what I could have done differently so that Paul would have imprinted on me. Why wasn't I the one that was enough for him. I loved him with all that I was. Ten years thrown away for what? Some magical arrangement? I just didn't get it.

Jake was a huge help. Although I knew everything about imprinting it helped to know he understood why I was so upset. Of course he had to understand where Paul was coming from too. After all Jake had an imprint of his own and knew what it would be like if he couldn't see her everyday. I know I was cruel to Paul, but he broke my heart and lied to me. I wouldn't have taken it well that day but I wish he would have just leveled with me.

I decided this morning that I wasn't going to let this keep me down any longer and that I was going to try to understand Paul's point of view. This wasn't all his fault. For some reason the universe just didn't believe I was his perfect match.

I walked over to dad's knowing Paul would be there. He has been staying with Jake and dad since I kicked him out. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say, but I know I had to talk to him so we could get some closure on this dreaded break-up.

When I walked into dad's I saw Paul sitting there with his head in hands looking like he had been crying for hours.

"Paul?"

"Rachel. Hey!"

"Are you ok Paul. You look like hell"

"Wow thanks Rach….I mean Rachel. Sorry"

"It's ok. Old habits die hard. Look we need to talk."

"ok. Wanna go down to First beach?"

"Sure Paul"

We walked down to First beach in complete silence. I didn't know how to start this conversation. For the first time I was a loss for words. I needed to get my head together if I was going to do this the right way. We got the to the beach and found our piece of driftwood because this wasn't hard enough. We had to find our special place right away. What was I thinking coming here.

"So Rachel what's up?"

"Listen Paul I don't know how to do this so I am just gonna say what comes to mind."

"Um…..ok"

"You broke my heart Paul. I know you didn't really have any control over the imprinting, but you did have control over lying to me. You knew it was my biggest fear, but yet you just led me on like a little puppy. Why couldn't you just be honest with me?"

He hesitated for a second like he was thinking of how to say what he anted to say to me without hurting me further. There was no way to do that. He just needed to say what he had to say so that I could move on.

"I didn't want to lie to you Rachel. I just knew how much it would hurt you and I wanted to put off doing that for as long as I could. I know now that I was wrong and I should have just told you from the start."

"Yes you should have. I would have been hurt, but I wouldn't have felt so betrayed. You went behind my back to see her."

"I know and I am sorry. I know that doesn't make anything better but really I am sorry. I loved you Rachel for so long. I just didn't know how to handle all this. You know I never wanted to imprint"

"I know and eventually I will forgive you. I still love you and that is not going to go away easily, but I know it is a worthless cause. I just needed to get this off my chest so I could move on."

"I understand Rachel. I really am sorry"

I believed him. It didn't make the pain any better, but I knew he was truly sorry.

"So what has been going on with the pack?'

"Well do you remember Timmy Johannsen?"

"Of course he used to torture me in high school. Did he phase too?"

"Yep last week. He is at Sam's now trying to learn how to stay in control. It is kinda funny really. I think he is angrier than I am. I can see now how difficult I was when I first phased."

"Wow! And your imprint?"

"Rachel we don't need to talk about this."

"Yes we do Paul. It will help me"

"I don't know how she is. She wont talk to me."

"Why?"

"Her boyfriend. She doesn't understand why she suddenly has such strong feelings for me and why her feelings for her boyfriend are pretty much non-existent. She told me to stay away till she figured it out. I know I have to tell her about us sooner or later and learning what I did with you, sooner would be better."

"I'm sorry Paul"

"Are you? You mean you are not jumping for joy that I am so miserable?"

"Paul…..I know I can be a bitch, but I do love you and don't want to see you get hurt."

Just then Sam came walking down the beach with who I guess to be Timmy. I couldn't stand that kid. He had made fun of me through high school, tortured my friends. Even Paul didn't like him much.

"Rach you need to go. I don't know how Timmy is gonna act and I will kill him if he hurts you."

"It's fine Paul. You are Sam are here. I will be fine"

The closer Timmy and Sam got the more I felt I needed to be there. There was this pull. Then Timmy and Sammy stopped when they saw Paul and Timmy looked at me and the whole world changed.

NO! Really did mother nature hate me that much? I know what just happened. I had been around when Jake imprinted on Bella and when Embry imprinted on Jerrica. That fucking bastard just imprinted on me. The boy that tortured me for years.

"Oh no fucking way. This can not be happening." Paul shouted "get the fuck away from her Johansen"

"Rachel…" Timmy whispered to me. "You are breath taking."

FUCK! Why me!

"Damn why her Timmy? Huh why her?" Paul shouted in his face

"You know I cant help it man. You of all people should know you cant help it. At least she wont be alone anymore"

"HOLD ON! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I AM NOT HERE"

"Sorry Rachel. I just cant help it. I am so sorry about everything I ever did to you"

"That's just great Timmy! You think I don't know that if you hadn't imprinted on me that you would be saying these things? STUPID FUCKING WOLVES!"

I touched Paul's arm and turned around and ran back to my dad's. I hated this. Of course my feelings were starting to change for that asshole. That is how the imprint works. So now I am being forced to love someone I hated. How about if I just stay in the bent over position so mother nature can fuck me up the ass some more. I stormed into dad's, grabbed my stuff and went to leave when Jake came out of his room.

"Rach? What's wrong baby girl?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! This damn universe hates me! First Paul imprints on a complete stranger. Then Timmy FUCKING Johansen phases and fucking imprints on me? Really could things be any worse?"

Jake started shaking and I knew if he didn't get out of the house he was going to phase in front of me. I knew what happened to Emily and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Go Jake! Run!"

Jake started to breathe a little bit more even and he stopped his shaking before he got out of control. I was pretty impressed. I have seen the guys get mad before and phase. Jake was so different. I guess cause he is the natural Alpha.

"What do you mean he imprinted. He shouldn't have left Sam's. He is not ready to be around people. He is worse than Paul. I am gonna kill them both!"

"Jake. Sam didn't know Paul and I were at the beach. We went down there to talk and they came walking up. I just couldn't leave and now I know why."

"Rach you have no idea how torn I am right now. I want to kill him cause he imprinted on my sister, but I know what it is like and I don't know what to do."

"It's ok Jake. We'll figure it out together.

Over the next few weeks Jake gave Timmy all the early patrols as a sort of punishment for imprinting on me. He knew Timmy couldn't help it but I guess it made him feel a little better, like he was protecting his sister's honor.

Timmy and I started hanging out and once I got over the whole cosmic matchmaking I realized that he was not as bad as I thought. He explained how bad his childhood was and that even though it didn't excuse what he did to me, I understood it better. We are going on our first official date tomorrow night.

Paul on the other hand has been miserable. Cheri will not talk to him or even try to see him. He has begged her, pleaded, groveled. It is sad to see such a strong man so broken. So I played the good friend part and went to go and talk to Cheri. I told her she was being an ass and that Paul dumped me to start a life with her. She seemed impressed that I came to talk about this with her. Things are different now though. I know how Paul feels. We will always love each other, it is just a different kind of love now. After threatening to kick her ass she finally broke down and went to see Paul on the rez. Paul and Jake were pissed at me that I interfered but I didn't really give two shits. It was nice to see Paul smile again, if only for a little while!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Should I Tell the Truth

Rachel talked to Cheri for me, which surprised the hell out of me since Cheri is the reason Rachel and I are not together anymore. I don't know how much good it is going to do but Cheri agreed to talk to me. I cant wait to see her. It has been too long. We were meeting for lunch in Port Angeles later and I was nervous as hell. What do I say to her? Do I tell her how I feel? Should I tell her I am a wolf. That would go over well - _Hey Cheri I know we haven't talked in forever, but I phase into a giant werewolf and kill vampires. Wanna get naked?_ I am sure that would backfire.

As I was driving to Port Angeles I was thinking of all the different things I wanted to tell Cheri and of course I couldn't do things the easy way. As I pulled up to the café I could see her standing there. She was more beautiful then I remembered. You could tell she was looking for me. She kept looking behind her and up the street. It kind of made my heart swell that she was searching for me. Didn't make me any less nervous. I still felt like I wanted to puke. I parked the car and started walking towards her. It was almost like she could feel me. She turned towards my direction the second I walked towards her and smiled. She actually smiled. Maybe this won't be as bad as I am thinking.

I could smell her coconut scent the minute I got out of the car and it was mesmerizing. The closer I got the stronger her sweet scent hit my nostrils. I was intoxicated and was willing to get drunk off of her. I was really surprised when she hugged me when I finally reached her. The walk from the car to her seemed like miles rather than across the street.

"Cheri"

"Paul"

We just looked at each other for a few minutes before I started to speak again. I didn't know how to do this. Paul the skirt chaser doesn't know how to talk to a girl. Who ever thought that day would come. I was just running things through my mind. This all boiled down to me telling her about the wolves and imprinting so that she would understand why her feelings are so intense.

"How have you been baby"

"Paul I am not your baby so please don't start this. I came here so we could talk. Not so you could use your charm to get me into bed."

"Cheri I am not trying to get you into bed" _At least not at this moment._ I thought.

"Paul why did you want me here?"

"I missed you. I havent seen you in so long. I also wanted to ask you to come back to the reservation with me so we can talk about some stuff."

"Why cant we talk here Paul?"

"I just think it will go better if we are back on the reservation."

"Paul that makes no sense"

"Cheri please honey. There are things about me that you have to know and I would feel better if my family was around when I told you"

"Well that makes me feel all fuzzy inside Paul. Is it that bad?"

"Not bad, just different. You don't have to be scared. I will drive us and then take you back here later to get your car. You can trust me"

I was so scared she was going to say no. That she was just gonna run and never let me explain how much she meant to me. Just standing here with her, the love I felt for her was more intense than I could ever imagine.

"Paul I don't know why I am agreeing to this but ok. I will come with you. You have to swear though, the minute I say I am done that you take me back here."

"Agreed baby. Thank you"

The ride back to La Push was not horrible. The first 20 minutes we didn't talk about anything, but I could feel the nervousness coming off of her. I could also see her turning to look at me every few minutes and smiling to herself a few times. That's my girl.

We got to the rez and I could see Rachel coming out of her house with Jake and that asshole that imprinted on her. And before you say anything its not jealousy. I honestly just don't like the guy. Rachel seems happy so I don't say much about it, but I just cant see how a guy that tortured her everyday in highs school could be her soul mate. Fate has a weird sense of humor.

"Paul, isn't that Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

We got out of the car as Rachel, Jake and asshole came up to us.

"Hey! You must be Cheri. I'm Jake"

"um…hi."

"Paul talks about you all the time" _I do not talk about her all the time. I think about her all the time but that is not the same thing. I guess Jake couldn't say…yeah you know when we are phased into giant wolves Paul thinks about you and I can read his thoughts._

"Really now?" _SHIT!_

"What exactly do you talk about Paul? I mean we really don't know each other that well"

"I….Uh….told them I met a beautiful girl and….that I hoped you could meet them"_ Yeah that sounded convincing you fucking idiot._

"Cheri, so how was the drive here? Did Paul bore you with his love of Aerosmith?" _Thanks Rach for making me look like an ass._

"Paul I love Aerosmith. Why didn't you play any in the car on the way here?"

_Uh….yeah I have nothing._

"Not everyone loves my taste in music baby. Anyway lets go down to the beach and you can meet the rest of the pa…people I hang out with"

I grabbed her hand as we walked down the trail to First beach. I figured she would have taken her hand away but she let me hold it and I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

We got to the beach and the whole pack, their imprints and the council was there. Was there a pack meeting and I didn't know about it? What the fuck?

**Cheri POV**

I didn't quite know what to expect when we got to La Push. I was really nervous. Kirby and I had barely been broken up for two weeks and I was following Paul around like a puppy. I couldn't help it though, I was so drawn to him. From the day I met him I knew he was the one.

I saw Rachel walk out of the house. I was still a little nervous around her. I cant believe Paul dumped her because of me. I felt awful. She seemed to be doing ok and had a new boyfriend. She was really nice to me, but Paul definitely didn't like her boyfriend. I was a little jealous at first that he was mad thinking that he was regretting breaking up with her. He explained how he was an asshole to her their whole lives and I just didn't understand how she could be with him. Well it wasn't my place to judge. I just broke up with my boyfriend that I was with for years for a man I hardly knew. What the hell was I doing?

We walked down to the beach and I saw a huge crowd of people. Now I was really nervous. Was I meeting all these people? How was Paul going to introduce me? We weren't together. UGH what did I get myself into.

I met his friends whose names I can assure you I wont remember tomorrow, except for Embry of course. I also met some of their girlfriends. It was a little weird. They seemed to have the same pull towards their significant others as I did with Paul. What was going on in this small little town? Paul introduced me to the tribal council and said they were going to hang around as well. I was starting to get a little panicked. I didn't know what he wanted to tell me and I was afraid it was bad. I knew it would definitely be life changing.

Everyone started gathering around the campfire and Billy was getting ready to start telling the legends. My mom used to tell me about the legends. Embry may not have been a big part of my life, but my mother kept up traditions.

"Hey Cheri" speaking of the devil.

"Embry."

"So are you ready?"

"Sure"

"Good. Come sit down."

After a few minutes Paul came and sat down next to me giving Embry a dirty look. Please do not tell me he is jealous of my cousin. That is just sick. Embry and I may not have been raised together and I am not actually Quileute cause I was adopted, but gross. If. this thing with Paul is going to go anywhere he needs to lay off the jealousy thing.

Billy started telling the stories of how the Quileutes were always a small tribe but that they were blessed with the power of the spirits. He told of how the cold ones came to the reservation and Taha Aki embraced his spirit wolf to kill the creature. He also told the story of the third wife. How she didn't have special powers, but that she was braver than any other tribe member. She sacrificed her own life to distract the cold one and allow for Taha Aki to kill her.

He explained that when danger from the cold ones are near, members of the tribe phase into great wolves to protect their land and people. He also explained the legends of imprinting. How the wolf once phased will find his mate and be dedicated to her happiness forever. That when he sees her, his world stops. The things previously tying him to Earth no longer exist. His family, friends, and tribe become second in his life and his imprint is what is holding him to the Earth with strong steal cables. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would be anything she needed him to be.

I started thinking that these were great legends and that I was happy to have been invited, but wasn't sure what it had to do with Paul wanting to talk to me. I glanced over at him and he looked so nervous. I placed my hand in his bare shoulder and felt a sudden jolt of electricity go from my body to his. The same jolt I felt the first time he kissed me. I just wish I knew what was on his mind.

Billy finished with the tribes histories and Paul looked even more nervous.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Cheri,""Paul I know we havent known each other long but I can see it on your face. You look scared as hell."

"I am just worried what you will think."

"About what? I am getting a little tired of this pussyfooting around."

He glared at me and started shaking. I didn't know what it was that I said, but he was scaring me.

"Do you think this is easy for me? I gave up everything for you! I dumped my girlfriend of ten years. I can do nothing but think of you, but do you care? NO! You stopped talking to me and only came here cause Rachel begged you!"

"WOW! Paul I knew you could be an asshole, but this just tops it. I should have listened to my gut. I should have never came here. You know what I don't care what you have to say to me. You can go fuck yourself. Embry can you take me home please!"

"You arent going anywhere. You came here with me. You are leaving with me."

I couldn't believe he was treating me like this. How dare he tell me I couldn't leave.

I walked up to him, looked him square in the eyes and spit in his face.

"I don't know who you think you are Paul, but don't ever fucking talk to me again. Whatever we may have had is done. I never want to see you!"

Before I knew what was happening, Embry and I think Jared hauled me away from Paul. I watched as the man before me shook so violently it looked like he was having a seizure. I heard a loud ripping noise and standing before me in Paul's place was the largest silver wolf I have ever seen. HOLY FUCK! That is why he wanted me here. The legends are true. The wolves exist. Which means vampires exist too. That was all I remember. Everything else went black and I felt myself fall into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What happens now?

**Pauls POV**

I just sat there in wolf form while I watched the love of my life faint. Why did I say those things to her? I don't feel that way at all. Sure, I didn't want to imprint, but I love Cheri. Rachel and I weren't meant to be and she has found her true soul mate. And what was I thinking phasing with her standing in front of me. I could have killed her. I felt another wolf phase in invading my thoughts.

_What the fuck were thinking asshole? You could have killed her - __**Embry**_

_I know man. I don't know what came over me. I just got so mad at her. Then she spit in my face _

_I understand that Paul, but if you had never said those stupid things to her she never would have spit in your face. This is entirely your fault. - __**Embry**_

_I know it is and I don't know what to do to make it better. I wouldn't blame her if she hates me and rejects the imprint. Is she she ok?_

_She's still unconscious. The first thing before you even worry about the imprint is apologizing for what you said. You need to phase back so you can be there when she comes to. I am going with you just incase you lose your cool again. You will not hurt my cousin. - __**Embry**_

We both phased back and walked into my house where I saw my sweet Cheri laying there looking lifeless on the couch. Rachel was sitting next to her. She turned around when I walked into the house and gave me a death glare. She walked over to me and grabbed me by my ear and pulled me over to the side.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" She whisper yelled at me

"Rachel I cant do this right now. Please let me just go sit by her."

"Why Paul? So you can risk hurting her again? You really could have killed her. And what the fuck were you thinking blaming her for our breakup? Eventually I would have broken up with you anyway once I was imprinted on. You are such a douche!"

"Rachel don't you think I know that already? I fucked up. I just need to be near her. My anger is under control."

"Fine. I guess with Embry here I can go back home. You better find a way to make this right Paul"

She stormed out of the house and left me there just staring at Embry. I didn't know if I should go and lift up her head, sit near her feet, or just pull up a chair. It was like Embry knew what I was thinking and moved a chair over.

I sat there for what seemed like hours even though it was just 30 minutes when she started to move around some. She started blinking her eyes open and finally she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. The tears started to roll out of the corner of her eyes and I knew she felt my presence.

"Cheri" I whispered when she looked at me

She stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights. She had pure fear in her eyes and I didn't know to say or do.

"Cheri honey I am so sorry. I know I scared you and said some really horrible things to you. There was no excuse to my actions. I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much"

She looked like she was trying to sit up and I reached to help her but she pulled away. I couldn't blame her. I would have pulled away from me too.

"Where's Embry?" She asked

"I'm right here cuz."

"I want to go home." She said as she started to cry again.

"Cheri I really think you and Paul should talk this out. I swear he wont hurt you and I will be right in the next room."

"Embry I want to go home. I have nothing to say to him. He has made it perfectly clear how he feels about me."

I couldn't believe they were talking about me like I wasn't in the room.

"Cheri…"

"Paul don't. Haven't you torn my heart out enough for one day? What is there really left to say? I think I understand why you had me come down here. I'm your imprint. Is that right?"

"Yes you are my imprint. Cheri….please let me explain."

"Explain what? That you are forced to love me cause of some magical tribal mating of our souls? That because of me you and Rachel's relationship is over? That you hate imprinting and never wanted it to happen? That I ruined your life?"

"No I don't really feel that way. I was angry and I say stupid things when I am angry. I didn't mean a word of it. Yes I hated imprinting and never wanted it to happen to me, but I don't feel that way anymore. I want you. I want a life with you. Please honey…please"

Was I really begging this girl to stay with me? Goodbye man card! Hello pussy-whipped Paul.

"Paul….we both know that if it wasn't for this tribal shit you never would have given me a second glance. You would have stayed with Rachel. I would have stayed with Kirby. We would have been two strangers walking through a grocery store. You don't know me to love me"

"Cheri. If you let me I will love you like more than anyone has ever loved you. I know I am an asshole. I know I have anger issues. I will work on it. Just please say you will give us a chance."

"Do you want to know what I hate about this the most? We don't have a choice. The whole time we were away from each other my heart ached. I didn't know why. I just knew I missed you and I didn't feel whole without you. I hate that I feel like I have a weight on my chest right now cause of the distance between us. I hate knowing that if I leave here I am going to be in more pain than I am now cause I am away from you. I hate that as mad as I am at you I know I will forgive you because it hurts too much not to. I love you and I don't know you"

"Baby we can change that. We can get to know each other. We can take this as slowly as you want. We can start out as friends and as much as it would hurt I can deal with only being your friend if that is the how I get to keep you in my life"

"I can't…" She said and I felt my heart break all over again.

"Ok Cheri. I understand. I'll go. Stay here as long as you need to. Embry will let me know when you are gone so I can come back home."

The burning in my heart was almost impossible to bear.

"If you would shut the fuck up for more than a second instead of listening to yourself talk you would know what else I was going to say."

I looked at her as she said that and felt a little bit of hope. "sorry go on"

"I can't promise you anything. I am certainly not saying yes to anything right now. I need time to absorb all this and think about what I want. I need to know I can deal with the pain if I decide I don't want this. However, whether it is because of tribal magic or not I do love you. I do want to get to know you better. I want to see if there is anything more to us than just the physical pull I feel towards you. So I am not saying no. I am just saying I need time. You have to promise me something….."

"Anything baby"

"I don't want you around me until I decide. I will know if you are around because I can feel you. If you can't do that then all bets are off and I will walk away from you tonight and never look back. When I am know what I want you will know."

"Ok" I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek. I would do whatever she wanted. If it meant she would think about giving us a chance I would do it.

"Alright. I am ready to go home now Embry. My car is in Port Angeles so if you could bring me there and then follow me home I would appreciate it."

"Of course. Paul I will make sure she gets home ok."

I couldn't say anything. Anything I would have said right now would have been unrecognizable because of the tears coming down my cheeks right now. All I could do was nod. I watched as she walked out of my house, possibly for the last time. As soon as Embry closed the door and I heard his car pull away I dropped to my knees and cried like I had never cried before. My whole life just walked away and I may never see or hear from her again. I swore to myself if she gave me a chance to make this right I would never do anything to hurt her again.

**Cheri's POV**

It's been six weeks since the last time I saw Paul. The pain was unbearable but I was managing it. I had made my decision. I just didn't know if I was brave enough to act on it. I needed Paul in my life, but I didn't want to love him because the spirits said I had to. I talked to Kirby last week and set up a payment plan with him to pay him back for helping me through school. I had given my notice at work and gave my intent to vacate notice to my landlord. I was leaving Washington the day after tomorrow and I decided I at least owed Paul a proper goodbye.

Embry was going to help move me. I had planned to move to Oregon with my former college roommate and start a new life away from mystical creatures. Embry fought me tooth and nail about leaving, but I want to fall in love because I want to, not cause I am forced to. I was just pulling up to Paul's when I saw them walking out of the house. It was obvious he was handling me being gone. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the tall russet goddess kissing him on the cheek. I slammed the car in park and shoved the car door open. I don't know what came over me but all of the sudden everything I had decided had just disappeared. There was no way I could live another day without him in my life. I don't know how I thought I could survive, but I guess he didn't feel the same way. Now I would have to live my life in solid pain knowing I took too long to tell him I wanted to be his. My anger flared though and I had to make him realize what he was missing even though my epiphany just made me realize what I was missing.

"Wow Paul. Didn't take you long to replace me did it. I guess I made the right decision."

"Cheri? Baby?" Was he serious? I just caught him with another woman and he was still gonna call me baby?

"Paul shut up. How dare you call me baby in front of one of your whores!"

"What?" Really was he that dumb?

"You could have at least waited till I came to say goodbye and moved. Embry said you knew I was coming but did you care? Obviously not!"

"Cheri you need to calm down and take back what you said."

"Hell No! This girl doesn't deserve my apology"

"This girl that you just called a whore is my baby sister. She got here a few days ago. She just graduated from school and came here to visit me and keep me sane while you were deciding our future.

I felt like an absolute idiot. This was his sister? Fuck now I was the one that needed to grovel.

"This is your imprint Paulie?"

She knew about the wolves?

"Yeah Monica. This is Cheri. Cheri this is my sister Monica"

"Monica…I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"No you didn't." She said. "The fact that you automatically assumed Paul had forgotten about you and moved on doesn't make me warm and fuzzy inside. However, you are my brother's imprint and I am sure if you get your head out of your ass and decide to give into the imprint we will get along just fine."

Was she for real? I just called her a whore and she was willing to forgive me?

"Thank you." What else was I supposed to say.

"Paulie. I am going to see Brady. It has been too long since I have been away from him. I don't know how she handles being away from you." She sneered at me when she said that. I knew that she had been imprinted on by one of Paul's pack brothers.

"Ok Moni. See you tomorrow."

She got in her car and drove away and Paul and I were just standing there looking at each other.

"I believe you came here to say goodbye Cheri. If you have nothing to say then please excuse me. I have things to do."

He started to walk away from me. I couldn't let him walk out of my life. I was wrong. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't give him up. I wanted him. I wanted a life with him.

"Paul! Wait!"

"Wait for what? I was so wrong. Please wait!"

"Yeah you were wrong. How you could think I would just take up with someone else to try to make up for you not being here? Calling my sister a whore without finding out who she was? Have you not heard me the times I said I love you?"

He couldn't have been more right.

"Paul. Yes I was wrong for all of that, but what I meant was I wrong about us. I can't lose you. I thought I could live without you but I can't. I need you. I want you. I want the life you talked about. I was all set to run away from you and I know now that is the total opposite of what I want. I should have been running to you all along."

He looked at me like I was speaking a language he didn't know and then he started to cry. Was I too late. Had my thoughtlessness ruined us?

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that Cheri. I have dreamed about it since the night you left here six weeks ago. I love you. I want a life with you, but it kills me to know that you could just think I would replace you. There is no one but you. If you decide to leave then I will be alone for the rest of my life. It will be a lonely existence, but I cant be with anyone but you. It wouldn't be right."

"I don't want to leave Paul. I want to stay."

The next move was totally out of both of our controls. He ran towards me, lifting me in his arms and pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't do anything but kiss him back. I couldn't fight it anymore and I didn't want to. Paul was my home. I was where I belonged.

He carried me into the house never moving his lips from my skin. He was kissing my neck, my ear, going back to my lips, swiping his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips and was presently surprised by the way his tongue felt against mine. I could taste his cinnamon flavored mouth and it was amazing I couldn't get enough.

I wasn't sure of my surroundings but I could feel him laying me down on his bed. Raking over me with his eyes. I had never felt more loved.

"Cheri?"

"Yes. I want you. Make love to me please. I need you."

**Paul's POV**

That was all I needed to hear. I was still pissed at her for calling my sister a whore but I needed her. I couldn't survive another minute without her. She tasted like vanilla and coconut and I was lost in her just kissing her. I had planned on worshipping her body and showing her what she meant to her.

I licked her from her ear lobe to where her neck met her collarbone. Every lick of skin tasting better than the last.

"Cheri I missed you so much. I love you"

"I missed you too Paul. I love you too."

I ran my fingers down her arms and placed a hand on her stomach above the waistband of her pants and she gasped. She felt so good. I need to feel more of her. I moved my hands up her body and slowly started to unbutton her blouse, kissing and licking every new inch of skin as it was exposed. I removed the rest of her shirt and threw it to the floor as I tore my shirt off and threw it next to hers.

"Paul let me touch you"

"No baby this is about you. Let me pleasure you please."

I managed to take her bra off as she started to lay back down and was in awe as her beautiful breasts fell out towards me. I grabbed one of her enticing pink buds and licked and sucked her into my mouth. Her moan went right to my dick as I started to massage her other breast. I grabbed the breast I was sucking on and started to massage it and I pulled my lips away and moved to her other beautiful pink bud. She arched her back to me as I bit down on her nipple.

I continued kissing down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants and eased them over her luscious ass as the most incredible delicious smell hit my nose. I could smell her and I could wait to taste her and make love to her with my tongue.

"Baby you smell so good. I need to taste you."

I situated myself in between her legs and moved my head back as I looked at her.

"You are so beautiful" I couldn't help but drag my finger down the length of her pussy and then circle my finger around her clit. Loving to hear her appreciation from her moan I pressed my tongue against her clit. The taste was nothing like I could imagine. It was vanilla and coconut and it invaded all my senses.

"Paul. Paul" She screamed as I entered a finger into her wet folds. I couldn't get enough of her. I moved my finger up and inserted my tongue inside her. I moved in and out of her with my tongue sucking her sweet juices with every stroke of my tongue. How I didn't blow my load is amazing to me. I moved back up to her clit and plunged my fingers into her as she screamed my name and clenched around my fingers. I was rewarded with her sweet cream pouring out of her already sweet, moist pussy licking and sucking her until she came down from her high. I was rock hard and if I didn't move inside of her right now I was going to die.

"Let me do the same for you Paul"

"Next time baby. This is all for you"

I kissed my way back up her body and kissed her letting her taste herself on my lips. I moved my cock towards her entrance and slowly pushed into her as I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I could tell it had been a while since she had sex so I was going as slow as I could letting her get used to my size. It was excruciating. I just wanted to pump myself inside her.

"Paul please. I need all of you. Please don't hold back."

That was all I needed. It was like she read my mind. I guess that was the connection of the imprint letting us know what we needed.

I took her hands and raised them up to the headboard with me mine as I shoved all the way into her. Once I was seated deep inside of her I started pounding into her. She grabbed the headboard screaming for me to go harder.

I wrapped my hands above where hers were on the headboard and slammed into her. She was so tight it almost hurt at first.

"Cheri you are so damn tight and wet. You feel so fucking good. I never want to be anywhere but inside you. God I love you"

She moaned my name a few times and she tightened around my cock and let her orgasm take over he body. It was the single most sexiest and beautiful thing I have ever seen. Watching her cum initiated a release of my own.

I don't think she could form words cause she just stared at me with all the love showing in her eyes that she felt for me. I grabbed her lips in mine and bit down on her lower lip and I pumped my cock inside her last time as I spilled my seed into her.

I pulled out of her as we came down from our high and missed being inside her immediately.

"I now know my new favorite thing" She whispered.

"What is that baby?"

"Feeling all of you fill me. I am home Paul. I belong with you."

My heart swelled with pride hearing her say she was home and that we belong together. We had some things to work out, but I couldn't be happier.

"I have waited a life time to hear you say that. I love you"

"I love you too Paul."

With that we snuggled together and fell asleep. I finally had my girl.


End file.
